


Antiguo

by miruru



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru
Summary: DIA 23 de Fictober 2019 -Los que conocían a Crowley y su querido Bentley pensaban que el muy insensato lo había pagado a precio de rico cuando había salido a la venta. Daba la impresión de que el universo le había empujado a su encuentro y entre ellos se había establecido una relación de amor imperecedero. No estaban equivocados en la parte del amor, sólo había un individuo al que Crowley quisiera más que a su coche, pero sí en la parte del encuentro entre un flamante Bentley y su futuro dueño.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Fictober 2019 de Miruru





	Antiguo

Los que conocían a Crowley y su querido Bentley pensaban que el muy insensato lo había pagado a precio de rico cuando había salido a la venta. Daba la impresión de que el universo le había empujado a su encuentro y entre ellos se había establecido una relación de amor imperecedero. No estaban equivocados en la parte del amor, sólo había un individuo al que Crowley quisiera más que a su coche, pero sí en la parte del encuentro entre un flamante Bentley y su futuro dueño.

Desde que el motor de combustión interna se puso en el mercado, su curiosidad rondaba sobre los misterios de su funcionamiento. Se había aburrido ya del transporte a caballo y la expectativa de la velocidad le ponía la piel de gallina. Ya iba acelerado al encuentro de su nuevo y flamante coche cuando la realidad le pegó directamente en la cara. Caro. Eran caros de cojones. 

¿Se iba a rendir? Claro que no. Le pidió a Azirafel que le hiciera un milagro y le diera el dinero que le hacía falta, pero éste se negó por activa y por pasiva. Le hizo un gesto desagradable y le siseó que era el peor ángel del mundo antes de salir hecho una furia. Su decepción y tristeza le pegó durante las siguientes jornadas y un día, paseando por la calle, vio un depósito de coches. 

En aquel entonces el Bentley estaba hecho un desastre. Las inclemencias del tiempo habían hecho que la pintura se descoloriese y desconchase, tenía un par de ruedas pinchadas y le faltaban los tapacubos. Parecía que tuviera cien años, que fuese una reliquia de tiempos antiguos, aunque eso no fuera posible. Después de negociar con el chatarrero, se encontró con que tenía suficiente para comprarlo. Así que se lo llevaron a casa y él empezó a arreglarlo. Muchas cosas mejoraron sólo con imaginar que se encontraban en perfecto estado. Así fue como su querido Bentley entró en su vida.

Así que si le preguntaban por qué no lo dejaba de morir, pasto de las llamas, repetiría lo siguiente: Mientras yo no lo diga, este coche a mí no me abandona. Como Crowley que me llamo.


End file.
